The Demon Barber and the Princess of Hell
by Wolf of howl street
Summary: Sweeney and Lovett are sent to hell for their sins and stay there for a hundred years continuing their work of shaving,pies,and murder until Sweeney is approached by The Princess of Hell herself and is given the chance of redemption,continuing his work at the hotel he begins to separate himself form Lovett who tries to convince Sweeney to finish his work one final time.
1. Searching for the one

**Hello and welcome to a Hazbin Hotel and Sweeney Todd crossover story hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

**Hell-Happy Hotel**

"Go Fuck yourself then!" Vaggie hung up the phone as Charlie looked at her "Well?" "No Luck"

Charlie sighed as she crossed of the 50th sinner of her list of possible volunteers for promoting the hotel.

"What about..." "Charlie it's useless,i'm sorry bit NO-One is going to stay here except for the free room." "I need some air."

Charlie then left and entered her family's limo where her Goat-like body guards (Both of them wearing chauffeur hats and uniforms) Razzle and Dazzle where waiting. "Where to your highness?" "Just drive." They followed their orders and drove around until they passed the ghettos as charlie then ordered them to stop as she exited the car and looked at an old building that was from 1800's Titled **"Lovett and Todd's Pies and Salon" **Charlie looked at her hair and decided she needed a trim as entered and entered as the bell rung and the smell of pies were in the air as a demon with reveling cleavage wearing a red dress and apron came from the kitchen. **"A Customer!" **Charlie then jumped in fright as the demon started signing about pies. **"Did you come here for a pie?"** Charlie was about to reply but was continuing getting interrupted by the demon **"Would you like a drop of ale?" **She then gave her a glass of beer which smelled like it was from a hundred years ago which she politely declined. **"I can hardly blame you,these were the worst pies in London." **She then pulled out a slice of meat pie. **"If you doubt just take a bite!," **Charlie tried to decline but felt guilty about it as she took a small piece and immediately coughed out a mixture between a cockroach,centipede,and a dung beetle. **"Is that just disgusting,here drink this you'll need it" **She handed her a glass of water which she quickly drank. **"The Worst pies from London." **Charlie thought her stomach could handle it until.. **"Lately all the cats have disappeared,What a course, enterprise! Popping' pussies into pies!,just the thought of it enough to make you sick! **Charlie then held her mouth as she went outside and vomited the greasy ,wet,and expired dough and bugs from the pie she ate while her servants did't seem to mind it as Razzle and Dazzle immediately started eating the free samples "**Is that just revolting? All greasy and gritty? It looks like it's molting! And tastes like...well pity and a woman with nothing but the worst pies from... London!" **Just then the sound of footsteps came from the stairs as a large Hellhound wearing a grey coat,black pants,and a white sanex strip on his neck and had a strike of white of the top of his grayish fur greeted charlie. 'Lovett don't bother the young girl now how may a help you dear?" He said in a deep British accent. "A trim please." "Upstairs." Her two bodyguards began to follow when charlie signaled them to stay as she went upstairs and sat on a chair as the hound was picking up a silver straight razor as he walked towards charlie and grabbed a lock of her hair and carefully began cutting as Charlie asked "Todd right?"

"Right me darling and you keep your hair done well even in here." "Yes and your good at this." "Dear I've been here for one hundred and seventy years and I've never seen hair like ever since... since..."

Todd then tried holding it until small tears came out of his red eyes as he then he said in song **"There was a barber and his wife And she was beautiful...hair as colorful as gold and as thin as silk and my Lucy! crying from her grave!"** Todd then burst into tears as charlie got up and comforted him as he stared howling as continued "And i'd do anything to see her again with her smile in the clouds." "I maybe able to help with that." Todd looked at charlie

"No,No deals!" "No nothing like that I've being building a hotel if redemption for everyone to go the join with the ones they love so much and if you can help with promotion then i promise you'll be with your with Family in no time." "Really?" "Yes."

Todd then stood up as he then grabbed his razors,wrapped them,and went with Charlie as they passed Mrs Lovett. "Where are you two going?" she asked and Todd replied with "This girl has given me the opportunity of a lifetime ill be back before you know it." Lovett simply nodded as charlie drove with him back to the hotel and then told vaggie the news.

"You sure you can trust him?" "He's been responsible so far plus we could use a barber in here." "But charlie do you know what he's Done!?" "It doesn't matter,we finely have a guest here!"

She said cheerfully! "Alright but keep an eye on him please!" 'He's a barber what's the worst that can happen?" Nellie Lovett walked back from the market as she opened the door. " i'm back?!" Nellie saw that he was nowhere to be found as she went up to the basement where she found nothing but the dead corpse of many demons,imps,and hellhounds as she heard choking as an imp tried crawling out of the pile of corpses as Nellie simply pulled out a razor made out of a broken exterminator spear and simply slit the imp's throat as blood spilled onto the floor as she carried the body into a meat grinder and proceeded to turn it's organs into a patty and then smashed it before mixing it with dough and then making it into a meat pie and started eating it "He'll be back i know he will." She said to herself as blood dipped from the pie into her dress as she tasted it.

**And that is the first chapter complete hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**


	2. Redeeming quality

**Hello and welcome back to my hazbin Hotel crossover hope you enjoy and please leave a review**

Sweeney was sitting on the couch and was reading whatever he could get his claws on as he waited for his salon to be added to the hotel's foundation as he covered his now sensitive ears with cotton balls to block the sound of drilling and Sawing that came from the building when he couldn't take it anymore as he approached towards charlie and asked "Is it done?" "Well take a look." Sweeney then looked at it and was astonished by it as the texture was black textiles with a window view of the entire city along with a mirror and a brown leather barber chair as he then went to a cabinet and placed his silver straight razors on top as he said "It's gorgeous." He then walked out as charlie followed. "Now when can i start my work?" "Soon i know that."

**A week later**

Sweeney was shaving his fur as a joyousness scream erupted from the lobby which made him cut his cheek as he put a small thin band-aid to the cut as he walked out of the bathrooms to the lobby where charlie (wearing a bellhop uniform) was shaking the hand of a demon who was trying to get out of her grip. "Just escort me to my room already!" "Of course!" Charlie then escorted the demon as a few more arrived as Sweeney watched from the railing. "What are you planing?" Sweeney saw vaggie was behind him wearing what looked like a combination of a waitress and a receptionist.

"Nothing just waiting for one to ask for a shave." "What kind of fetish do you have with shaving." "None I've been shaving ever since i was in London." "When?" "The eighteen hundreds." "And the demon you live with?" "Lovett?,she's more like my business partner,and i thought that you were concerned about the thin red one?"

He had a point ever since Alastor had stepped foot on the property Vaggie had bad feelings about him unlike his "friends" who unlike alastor actually did do work around the hotel with niffty cleaning everything she saw while husker was always intoxicated at the bar put was a good card player and professional gambler. "Sweeney your needed!" Niffty yelled as Sweeney then rushed to his salon as he saw a demon sitting in the chair as Sweeney entered. "What can i do for you today sir?" The demon despite not having any facial hair asked for both a shave and a haircut to which Sweeney did first by placing a hot towel on the demon's face before applying shaving cream and pulled out his straight razor and began shaving before wiping off the reaming cream of his face and cut his hair swiftly and was done and repeated the process over with other demons until it was night as he went to the lobby for a staff meeting. "This was the most successful first day ever!" **"I agree!" **Everyone turned around and saw alastor holding a bowl of homemade jambalaya.

"You barley did anything you worthless piece of sh.." "What vaggie was trying to saw was that this couldn't done without you." **"Why thank you dear."** "Now about payment?" "Oh right!"

Charlie then opened the cash register at the front desk and then gave everyone their share as she then gave them more news.

"Well realized that in my excitement i forgot about the most important thing a hotel needs most." "And that is?" "Food and i just happened to find someone willingly to work with us while serving homemade food." "Why thank you deary."

Sweeney looked at charlie's direction and saw Nellie Lovett at the front door her cleavage still visible wearing an apron holding a large Pie which she placed on the table. "I figured that you get a taste of my new cooking skills." Charlie was hesitant at first but the smell of it and it looked fresh and warm compared to what she saw at the shop as she cut a piece and saw the inside was cooked with meat,vegetables,and melted cheese. "What is it?" "Farmers pie." Sweeney looked at the meat and smelled it and it smelled like "Beef?" "Of course what else do you think it would be?" Charlie then bit into a piece and then... "This is the best pie I've tasted!"Everyone then dug into it except Sweeney who then lead Lovett to the fireplace and asked "What are you doing here!?" He said viciously.

"Same of you looking for redemption" "I don't believe a single word." "Then don't and you won't get revenge." "I already got it i slit his throat right then and there,it's why i killed those men,it's why i'm dammed in this infernal place!" "But what happened after we died!?" "You and i already know that we woke up... reincarnated." "Yes that's it." "What do you know?!" "Nothing... yet,but this place it's bound to get attraction for those who are desperate." "You believe that?" "Yes and also there's not enough ingredients for pie so maybe we should..." "NO!,i will not do what i am dammed for!" "But this is Hell and there's sinners everywhere you see we'll do these people a favor." "You'll do that yourself."

Sweeney then left Mrs Lovett and went back to his room where he then pulled out a photograph from the eighteen hundreds which showed a pale brownish photo of a couple holding a newborn baby the mother with a beautiful face and long blonde hair and the father with black curly hair. "I will see you again Johanna."


	3. Old friends

**Hello and welcome back to my Hazibn hotel crossover hope you enjoy and please leave a review.**

After his argument with Lovett,Sweeney was constantly watching her as she was lead into the kitchen area where she was rolling dough as she then used a pastry brush with olive oil to wipe on it on the dough as she looked at him.

"You still up to my offer Mister Todd?" "Not by one bit." "Your loss."

She said while smashing a bunch of mushed meat into the pie with a meat pounder before placing it into a modern oven and setting the temperature as she walked with Todd to his salon as he sat in his chair as he spun around in it.

"I know that look." "What?" "Your missing something." "Like what?" "Something you've needed for ever since we got here." "I have nothing to miss." "Yes you do."

Sweeney glanced at his reflection in the mirror as he started pose for a while as he then saw the razor he was holding as he then figured it out. "Where do you have them?!" He growled viciously at her.

"I don't have them." "Were you last had them." "What?!" Try to Remember."

Sweeney stood up "What do you propose?" "I have a plan darling."

**Imp City-I.M.P HQ**

"Let me get this straight,you want to "Borrow" this?"

A tall imp said pointing at a large book with symbols all over it. "Yes." "Why?" A smaller male imp replied with a female who was currently eating a pie lovett had brought. "Personal reasons." "Fuck no." Said a female hellhound who was looking at her phone and glancing from it once and a while.

"Now Loona that's only what we saw to assholes." Loona flipped him the bird which he ignored as she smelled the pie that was at the table as she rudely grabbed a piece and wolfed **(A/N no pun intended)** it down as Sweeney once again asked about it. "Sorry but unless your want someone dead..." Blitzo then handed him a businesses card as just as was about to kick Sweeney and Lovett out when... "Moxxie are you alright?" "Moxixe looked like he was about to vomit and began choking when he then collapsed to the floor as foam then came out of his mouth and nostrils,Loona then followed but managed to saw a few muffled swears before also dying,and then finally Millie who simply shot herself in the head with a handgun as Sweeney then grabbed the book and then hit Blitzo on the head and proceeded to beat him with the book until his skull cracked and his was still twitching. "I thought you put tranquilizers inside?" "Lovett then pulled out a bottle of pills which read **Cyanide. **"Oh dear." "Never mind that." He then grabbed the book and then after preforming a ritual circle as a large portal then opened as it then showed a group of buildings as it then showed an modern office building. Sweeney and entered as lovett went with him.

**152 Fleet St, London**

Johanna "Joan" Hope was working the night shift at her office when a loud crash came from the supply closet as she then hid under her desk pulling out a can of pepper spray can as she slowly walked towards the door and opened the door to find a broken shelf as she simply walked back to her desk with all the lights on as she then saw a gray tail pass a corridor which she followed it all the way outside as she first thought it was her tiredness until she heard talking between it and a another creature with red skin wearing a black reddish dress and had revealing cleavage,tail,and a small doll hat while the other had a grey frock coat with a large grey tail coming out as they continued walking to the other building as she slowly crept behind them as the sound of breaking glass came from the other building followed by the clicking of the door opening as they entered as they entered a building that was had became a famous tourist attraction due to eleven people (Including the owner and killer) having died a hundred years ago. Sweeney searched the entire building while tapping the floorboards with his feet until he went upstairs where he opened the door and saw the remade room and then tapped on the floor reviling a loose wooden tile as he opened it. He pulled out a metallic box which lovett had hidden under the floor before their deaths which had remained untouched do to the building having been preserved,Sweeney opened it reviling a set of silver straight razors as he picked one of them.

**These are my friends.,****See how they glisten. **He moved one of them **See this one shine... ****How he smiles in the light.** The blade flickered in the moonlight **My friend. ****My faithful friend... I know, I know you've been locked Out of sight All these years, like me My friend...****Well I've come home to find you waiting home, ****And we're together! ****And we'll do wonders.** He said while cutting his finger on the blade **Won't we? ****You there, my friend? **His finger then slolwy bleed on the floor **Friends, you shall drip rubies, you'll soon drip precious... rubies. **

He then told Lovett to leave as he then stood up as she posed in the moonlight as he then shouted **"AT LAST! MY ARM IS COMPLETE AGAIN!" **Lovett came back as they then opened a portal back to Hell as Johanna watched and then fainted.

**Hell-Happy Hotel**

Sweeney and Lovett then landed in the main lobby with a crash as the box of razors landed on his feet as she got up and picked it up and went up to his shop and setting his blades on a cloth as he prepped his chair and was cleaning it when charlie walked in.

"How are you enjoying the place?" "It's fascinating the daughter of the Devil himself trying to redeem people." "Well after the last few exterminations i was horrified that these poor souls were simply dying never to return." "I know how you feel,when i was taken from my wife and child i was cast away from England and placed in some deserted island before this sailor found me and took me back to England and then when i found out that they were gone i couldn't live with it anymore." "Oh your poor man."

Charlie then hugged him as he did the same. "Charlie!" Vaggie burst inside spear in hand as he pulled her away from her.

"Don't you FUCKING touch her!" "Forgive me, i didn't know you were her..." "Girlfriend." "I guess the years have gone by." "Vaggie stay calm what is it?!" "This son of a bitch is..."

Before she could answer the front desk bell rang as charlie went down stairs and answered it. "May i help you?" "Yes you may." Two demons one a beetle holding a suitcase and the other a griffon vulture wearing a brown coat as he place his winged hand on the table as he spoke with a deep British accent.

"Yes this is a place of redemption correct?" "Yes!" "One room please for the both of us." "Alright."

Sweeney simply looked from the staircase as he was holding his hand in a fist breaking a glass he had as his hand bleed as he knew who this demon,the same vulture who took him from his family,Raped him wife,and tried to marry his daughter... the one and only Judge Turpin.

**And that is another chapter complete**


End file.
